


Anything but Casual

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LexCorp CEO, Lex Luthor, needs a secretary from the steno pool to take some dictation. The person sent to him winds up taking more than just notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything but Casual

A buzz from the intercom has Lex Luthor looking up from his Blackberry screen, an impatient look on his face as he pushes down on the appropriate button to answer. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Luthor, but I’m going to have to leave early, today.”

A sigh starts to leave Lex’s mouth, but he bites it off before it can be heard. His secretary is a dedicated woman, and he knows she hasn’t been feeling well all day. Still, she’d come in and had tried her best to make it to the end of the day.

His last meeting just ended, and there is only a half dozen letters he has to dictate and then get typed up, so she’d almost made it. “Thank you for your efforts today, Mrs. Butterworth. Go home; take care of yourself. Just send up someone from the steno pool before you go; the fastest typist would be handiest, please.”

“Certainly, sir, and thank you.”

The intercom clicks off before he can reply, and Lex dismisses the matter from his mind, getting back to his work. Since he’s already ensconced in the conference room, he sees no reason to go back to his office. He can work just as well from where he is.

Being the head of LexCorp is satisfying work, but integrating LuthorCorp into it had been another story. He’d had to work hard to get it onto a more research, and legal, based track since his father’s death from liver cancer several years ago. It consumed all of his time.

The company had needed so much reengineering after his father’s death, and even though the expanded LexCorp is currently where Lex wants it, he hasn’t gotten out of the habit of the exhaustive hours he’d had to put in for so long.

If he doesn’t keep himself busy, though, then he finds himself thinking far too much about the past, and all the mistakes he made along the way. Still, it makes for a lonely life.

There has been no one to share his burdens or his successes with since the end of his disastrous marriage to Victoria Hardwick. That is one mistake that he doesn’t mind remembering, as it’s kept him from making a similar mistake. He’d only married at the urging of his father - basically so he wouldn’t be exiled to the town that had changed his life so drastically when he was a child.

Running a hand over the bald pate of his head at the recollection, Lex gives a small snort, and mentally thumbs his nose at his memories. That had been the first, and last, time Lex had given in to his father’s attempts at blackmail. After that, Lex had dedicated himself to overcoming his upbringing and becoming autonomous from Lionel Luthor and his demands.

A soft knock on the door interrupts his well deserved self-congratulations, and Lex looks up with a small smile on his face. “Come in.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Luthor, but I was sent up from the steno pool by Mrs. Butterworth.”

Lex’s smile falters as his barely keeps his jaw from dropping open as the most beautiful man he’s ever seen walks into his office. He reaches up to make sure he isn’t drooling, but manages to stop from reaching down to readjust himself inside pants that are suddenly too small.

His eyes roam from the marvelous head of brunet hair, which Lex just knows would be heaven to sink his fingers into, to sharp cheekbones and strong chin, down across broad shoulders, and flat stomach. Lex laments that the pants are too loose to give away any secrets.

By the time he’s gotten to the hips, the legs are too close to his desk to see. Lex begins to rise from his chair to see them, too, but then remembers the state his pants are in, and instead makes a gesture to the chair across from him, and lowers himself into his seat again.

“Mr. Luthor, are you alright? You look a little flushed.”

Raising dazed eyes back to the man’s face, Lex blinks a couple of times at the soft expression of concern. The smirk on the man’s face doesn’t match his tone, but it’s gone before Lex can be sure he’s seen it. Huffing out an exasperated breath directed at himself, Lex clears his throat, and straightens in his seat. “Thank you for your concern, Mr...”

“Kent, sir, Clark Kent.”

“...Mr. Kent, but I’m fine. It has been a long day, though, and I still have some correspondence that needs to get done, so if you’ll prepare yourself.”

A dark pink tongue emerges from between Clark Kent’s lips, and slowly wets first his upper lip, and then the lower one. Lex tracks the motion intently, until Clark’s voice breaks the spell. “Certainly, sir. I’m all prepared, but feel free to call me Clark, if you’d like.”

The emphasis on the word prepared, makes Lex wonder if Clark is coming on to him, but when he glances at the table, Lex notices that at some point when he’d had been distracted, Clark had gotten out his digital recorder and a laptop. The recorder is an expected sight, but the laptop is a surprise. Usually, the recorder is taken back to the desk, where the notes are typed up.

Ready to ask about it, Lex changes his mind before he even opens his mouth. Biting down on his lower lip, the slight pain helps him remember Clark Kent is an employee. However, that fact is going to get progressively harder to remember the longer Clark is in the room. Evidently, Lex needs to get out more if he’s starting to hear pick up lines during mundane conversations, and panting over attractive employees.

In an effort to cut out the distraction that is Clark, Lex closes his eyes. Then, leaning back in his chair, Lex begins dictating. Concentrating on business helps Lex calm down a little, and the only sound in the room besides his own voice, is the steady taping of computer keys.

The typing is so steady, in fact, that after a few letters are done, Lex begins to wonder what it would take to ruffle Clark Kent. Lex knows he can speak fast when he gets on a roll, as he is now, but Clark hasn’t once asked him to slow down or repeat himself.

So, Lex speeds up. Smiling to himself, he waits for the first stumble. It doesn’t come; instead, the sound of fingers on computer keys speeds up, too. With his eyes still closed, Lex imagines that maybe Clark’s tongue is peeking from his slightly open mouth, tie a little askew, a fine sheen of sweat on his brow as he works to keep up.

With the image clear in his mind, Lex’s pants suddenly start to get too small, again. Swallowing hard, Lex is the first one to falter, and he bites down on his lower lip again in chagrin.

A small, almost inaudible, moan has Lex opening his eyes. The first thing he sees is definitely a focused Clark, but instead of being focused on his laptop, Clark is focused on Lex. Clark’s eyes feel as if they are going to burn right through Lex; Lex would even swear he can see a flicker of red in their depths.

Lex hitches in a breath at the intensity of the look being directed his way. He can’t ever remember being on the receiving end of a gaze like it before. Granted, his experience since his marriage has been almost nil, but even before then, any sex he’d had was more of an effort to scratch an itch than because it was meaningful.

This feels different. Maybe he’s being foolish, but Lex is feeling as if there is something deeper, here. A connection he’s never felt with another person, before. That, as much as the physical desire, has Lex’s lips parting and his breath speeding up.

Clark’s nostrils flare, and he stares intently at the tabletop directly in front of Lex. It’s almost as if he can see right through it, see the bulge distorting the front of Lex’s pants. “You want me. God! I can hea...practically hear your heart beating, hear the blood rushing through your veins. Is it all heading south?”

Lex shakes his head side-to-side, just once. It isn’t a negative, as much as it’s an effort to clear his head. “You’re my employee. I can’t...I won’t--”

Clark surges out of his seat, and Lex pushes his chair back and rises to his feet, more in reaction than in actual thought. Stepping forward, Clark’s body pushes Lex’s into the table behind him. “I quit.”

This close, Lex can feel almost every inch of Clark’s body from the waist down, and his lungs fill with the scent of the man. It’s the scent of sunshine and freshly mowed grass, mixed with a head cologne. The combination is potent, and it makes him sway forward, so their chests brush together.

A sound Lex refuses to categorize as a whimper escapes his mouth, right before it’s invaded by Clark’s tongue. Heat explodes low in Lex’s body, and he arches into Clark, hands digging into the bigger man’s biceps.

A small part of Lex’s rational mind tries to remind him of Victoria, but he deliberately pushes it down. He doesn’t want memories of that bitch, or her duplicity, ruining the best thing he’s felt in...maybe ever.

A moan escapes the tight seal of their lips when Clark deepens the kiss, surging forward, and putting a knee up on the table beside Lex’s left hip. Lex has to let go of Clark’s arms and put his hands down behind himself, to keep from falling over.

Of course, falling over would mean that he’d get to feel Clark’s entire body covering his. Before he can rectify his mistake, however, Clark is pulling back. He grabs Lex’s tie in one fist, and cups the back of Lex’s neck with his other hand. “Are you always this easy?”

The hoarse voice, and the dilated pupils distracts Lex from the question, at first. When he registers the insult, he stiffens. Trying to push forward, to get Clark off of him, he finds he can’t budge. “Who the hell are you to ask--”

“I don’t do casual, and I don’t share, so I need to know.”

The growl in the voice, combined with the possessive words, has Lex’s hips arching up of their own accord. “Fuck! No, not since I was a teenager, and not in the last few years, at all. Are you always this aggressive?”

At Lex’s answer, Clark’s eyes darken, and he uses his grip on the back of Lex’s neck to pull him closer, never releasing his grip on Lex’s tie as he does so. “No, never before, but I have the feeling I will be from now on.”

Clark drops the hand at Lex’s neck to wrap around his waist, and he hauls Lex up against his chest, then whirls and presses him to the wall-to-wall window behind him. A little breathless from the sudden change in position, Lex can only gaze into Clark’s eyes for several seconds. The passion blazing from the green depths makes Lex even more breathless.

The sound of two zippers being opened is loud in the room, and Lex hisses in a breath when he feels a big hand wrap around his aching length. Another hiss escapes when he realizes that Clark has his hand wrapped around both of them at the same time, stroking both of their lengths with the same rhythm. Wrapping his legs around Clark’s waist, Lex digs his heels into Clark’s ass.

The arm still around his waist contracts at Lex’s actions, and Clark takes a shuddering breath in. “God, Lex, you feel so good, but I want more. I want to lick every inch of your skin, find out how many different tastes and textures I can find, I want to know what it feels like to slip inside you, even feel what it’s like to have you fill me up.”

Lex’s groan is all the agreement he can make, but it’s enough to get Clark to speed up his hand. Lex focuses his passion blurred eyes on Clark’s face as best he can, and manages to coordinate his hands enough to start unbuttoning his lilac-colored shirt, loosening his tie enough to get it out of the way.

When all the buttons are undone, Lex pulls the halves of the shirt apart. Clark’s resulting moan rumbles in his throat, and the deep sound makes Lex shiver. Clark takes a small step back, and pulls up on the arm around Lex’s waist, making Lex’s chest arch out and up. Somehow, Clark does it all without ceasing the movements of his other hand.

A shout leaves Lex’s mouth unbidden when teeth suddenly drag over a pebbled nipple. Shuddering in Clark’s hold again, Lex pushes his chest up a little more, encouraging Clark to keep those lush lips locked to Lex’s skin.

Biting and sucking his way around Lex’s chest, Clark obliges until he stops to press his face against Lex’s neck, breathing hard, big body pushing into Lex’s once again. “I want even more, though. What I want most, is I to wrap you in my arms and hold you, while we both come down from our high.”

More than Clark’s hand or mouth, the implied intimacy and connection of those words are what finally begins to drive Lex over the edge of pleasure. Little tremors wrack Lex’s stomach and he can feel the tips of his fingers tingling as his orgasm builds to the breaking point.

All he needs is one more little push, and he gets it as Clark swipes a broad thumb over the crowns. Their combined slick makes the slide almost frictionless, but it’s the pressure that ignites Lex, causing his body to arch up and then freeze in place as waves of pleasure crash through him.

Lex is dimly aware of Clark undergoing the same momentary rigor, but he’s too busy melting into a satiated puddle to do anything to help. He feels a slight breeze, but then forgets about it, as Clark takes his mouth in a gentle kiss. Lex sighs in enjoyment, and licks into Clark’s mouth to join the play.

There is nothing arousing about this kiss, but it still strikes Lex as the most intimate kiss he’s ever received. Without separating them, Clark lowers Lex’s legs to the ground, and Lex hears two zippers being pulled back up. It won’t occur to him until much later to wonder about the lack of clean-up needed.

For now, he is lost in the most amazing kiss he’s ever been a part of. Clark’s hands come up to frame his face, and Lex grasps both of Clark’s wrists lightly, rubbing a thumb over each of Clark’s pulse points as their tongues continue their slow duel.

Just as slowly as the kiss had played out, Clark backs slowly away, and stares down into Lex’s eyes. “Wow.”

Lex nods a little dazedly. “I concur. That was certainly more excitement, more...everything, than this room has ever seen before.”

Clark’s lips part into the most dazzling smile Lex has ever seen. “Any other places you’d like to add some excitement to?”

“Quite a few, actually. But...” Lex falters, unsure how to continue without seeming needy and demanding. Two things his ex-wife had constantly accused him of during their three year marriage.

He needn't have worried. Clark seems to almost read his mind, or maybe just his face. “Yeah, I know. This isn’t how I usually do things either. I’m not sure what came over me, although I’m sure glad it did. I can tell you that I now have lots of free time. I just quit my job, you know. Maybe we could...go to dinner when you’re done with work?”

A slight smile crossed Lex’s face. “I always have had a penchant for doing things backwards.” A Clark’s confused look, Lex continues. “I’d love to have dinner with you. Given that we started with dessert first, it would be excellent to have something more substantial to go with it. To make it easier on you, I’ll even pay for the meal.”

Clark’s look of pleased understanding at the dessert comment, changes to stubbornness when Lex offers to pay. “If I wanted things easy, I wouldn’t have quit my job so I could have sex with my boss. Besides, I invited you to dinner, so I will pay. That’s how it works.”

At the sign of Clark’s integrity, Lex’s small smile broadens. He can’t remember the last time he was with someone that hadn’t expected him to pay for everything. “Fine, then as soon as I find someone to finish transcribing those letters I dictated to you, we can go.”

Looking smug, Clark nods at Lex’s Blackberry, lying discarded on the conference table. “I typed them up while you were talking, and sent them to your account. Except for any revisions you want to make, they’re done.”

Slightly flabbergasted at the speed that kind of typing would require, Lex pushes his curiosity about it to the back of his head for now. There are much more engaging things he wants to concentrate on at this point. He has a feeling about this man.

He can’t pinpoint it right now, other than it’s a positive one, but he knows that Clark is going to be an important part of his future. “Clark, I have the feeling that together we are going to be the stuff of legends.”

The look on Clark’s face is surprised, with what looks like some pleasure mixed in. “You were right; you aren’t easy at all. I like it. I’ve never met anyone before who could match me for intensity.”

Lex’s smile turns fierce. “Trust me, Clark, there is nothing worse than a missed opportunity, and the chance for something between us is not an opportunity I plan to miss.”

Pleasure becomes the dominant expression on Clark’s face, and he gestures for Lex to precede him through the door. Lex leaves the room where he’d felt such ecstasy without a backward glance. He refuses to do anything but look forward, ever again, now that he finally has something to look forward to.


End file.
